staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Kalipso 44'; film TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Marek Dyjak, Mariusz Leszczyński, Jan Jurewicz, Andrzej Zieliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 27/32 - Halo! Halo! Dominika; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 12; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Partnerzy i rywale odc. 4/5 (Journey of Life. Living together); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1586; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 1975 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Yach Film Festival 2010; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5242 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5242); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5243 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5243); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1587; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1976 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2082; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Niesamowicie małe Elfiki, odc. 36 (Incredible Shrinking Faireez); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Spa - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kelnerzy (Waiting) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Rob McKittick; wyk.:Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, Justin Long, David Koechner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Na własne oczy - Święty ogień (Holy Fire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 TELEZAKUPY 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Matthias Habich, Dorothea Walda, Bhasker Patel, Udo Samel, Marek Kondrat, Mareike Carrriere, Joachim Krol, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Stacyjka - odc. 13/13 - Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Sekret Laury - część 2 (Voie de Laura, 2 partie) 61'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Gerard Cuq; wyk.:Marie Gillain, Philippe Caroit, Jean-Michel Tinivelli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 129/147 (MASH (s. VI, Y 107)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 15/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 62 - Fatalny prezent; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Dorota Chotecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 75; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Doktor Martin - odc. 24/31 (Doc Martin s. 4, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Faceci do wzięcia - Wiódł ślepy kulawego; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 499 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nowa - odc. 1 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 16/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 76; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 72; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Względy bezpieczeństwa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 500 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 123 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 13 Moving the Chains); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 31 "W obronie teatru"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Mecz (Match, The) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Mick Davis; wyk.:Max Beesley, Isla Blair, James Cosmo, Richard E. Grant, Ian Holm, Pierce Brosnan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Gdziekolwiek będę.... (film o Marku Grechucie); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noc z serialem - S. O. S. - odc. 6/7 - Twarz mordercy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 Kacper: Początek straszenia - komedia, USA 1997 08.55 Miodowe lata (3, 4) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (135, 136) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (243) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Mamuśki (2) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (217) - serial komediowy 13.00 Niania (3, 4) - serial komediowy 14.05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.50 Benny Hill (24, 31) - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (244) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (77) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (167) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (72) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 23.10 Miłość bez końca - melodramat, USA 2006 01.25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (174) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (89, 90) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (175) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 W morzu ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 23.40 Fringe: Na granicy światów (12) - serial sensacyjny 00.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.05 Telesklep 04.30 Fringe: Na granicy światów (12) - serial sensacyjny 05.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17.00 Made in Silesia 17.20 Szlakiem zabytków techniki 17.40 Pozytywka 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności flesz 18.05 Pomysł na weekend 18.15 Cogito 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Śpiący rycerz - reportaż 19.40 Telezakupy 19.50 TVP Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Fotograf na wojnie (Images of Conflict); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:23 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:44 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV Polonia 07:00 Ostatnia Rawa Ryśka Riedla; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 25/57 Wielki wyścig, Buli radio (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Indyk faszerowany; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 25/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jan Pietrzak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 13:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 275; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Czy podział Polski jest nieunikniony ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jerzy Kryszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 54* - Narkoman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Chytra wrona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Dom - odc. 12/25 - Kto dziś tak umie kochać; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Warszawa do wzięcia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii - Promyk nad żabim oczkiem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Chytra wrona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Ekstradycja I - odc. 3/6; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Młode wilki 1/2; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9* - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 11.05 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej 2009 (65) 12.00 Muzyczny poranek 12.40 Zwiedzaj Niemcy z Info&Tips 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 (66) 17.30 Alarm 17.45 Silesia informacje 18.05 Simply Sapney 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Ukryta kamera 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia informacje 20.25 Ukryta kamera 21.00 Shabaas India 21.35 Dokument w TVS 22.30 Simply Sapney 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.00 Silesia informacje 00.30 Programy TVS 01.05 Muzyka w TVS